


Broom Practice and Pity Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Clumsiness, Cuddles, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Mild Language, Romance, Teasing, diakko is love diakko is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akko figured that after all she's been through, finally learning to ride a broom would be a piece of cake. Well, turns out that was incorrect. Diana, like the loving girlfriend she is, agreed to aid Akko in mastering her broom. But it's not going especially well. But hey, at least there are cuddles to comfort struggling young witches.





	Broom Practice and Pity Cuddles

Atsuko Kagari had a bit of a history with clumsiness. The two were well acquainted and if you were to ask any witch at Luna Nova who the klutziest witch in school was, rest assured fingers would be exceptionally fast to point out one miss Atsuko. It wasn’t a reputation Akko was especially happy about but it was difficult to argue with. She knew damn well she was. This was only reinforced as she lay on the forest floor, covered in scratches and scrapes from a day of broom practice. She’d lost count hours ago how many times she’d fallen off, run into a tree, hit a bird, did something or another that’d leave yet another stinging scratch across her fair skin.

Luckily for her, she wasn’t practicing alone. In fact, she had the most talented witch at Luna Nova there to help her along. Her buddies Lotte and Sucy were supposed to come help her as well, but alleged homework got in the way. Although any excuse Lotte could’ve had would have been relatively easy to believe, the young witch couldn’t help but think that Sucy probably just didn’t want to come. So yes indeed, lucky her she’d managed to convince Diana Cavendish to come out and help her. Surely it helped that the two were an item, Diana was a stern but caring lover so it makes sense she’d help out with something such as this. It was lucky, as without Diana’s guidance, a few unpleasant cuts and bruises could very well be a lot worse. Well, sure, it was lucky. But as Akko’s ears were assaulted with the rambling of a girlfriend tired of seeing her lover crash into trees, Akko couldn’t help but groan with every scolding word that fell from the prodigies lips.

“Akko, dearest.” Diana huffed. Her tone of voice was one that conveyed tough love at it’s best. She was gentle in her delivery, but made sure to properly barate Akko nonetheless. “I know you’re new at this and all, but we’ve been at this for hours. I want to see you in the air for more than thirty seconds at least once before the sun goes down.”

“Well maybe,” Akko started. “Maybe if you’d give me some pointers beyond ‘it’s pronounced Tia Freyre.’ or ‘Watch out for trees this time.’ We might be able to get somewhere?”

An exasperated sigh from the British witch. She crossed her arms as if to emphasize how exhausting this was, having to explain yet again (probably for the sixth time that afternoon) how flying works and how she couldn’t simply tell Akko exactly how to do it. “Atsuko dear, for the last time, all I can say is clear your mind and focus on flying. Flying feels different for different people and what works for me might not work for you.” Then, with a wink, added “Just make sure to pronounce the spell correctly and please watch out for trees this time.”

Akko groaned, pulling herself up off the ground ready to give it yet another go. Broom positioned underneath her, knees bent, back straight, she closed her eyes and “focused on flying.” Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. All she could think to do was close her eyes and breath.She thought that after hovering that one time, the rest would come so naturally. Shoot, they flew up into space and killed a magic-missile-beast-thingamajig with a huge ass magical arrow. Flying a broom should absolutely not be as difficult as that.

But as fate would have it, only moments after attempting takeoff once more, the poor thing was back on her butt, fresh bruise acquired, on the ground with a sliver more of her pride diminished.

“My, my, I think perhaps you managed to stay up for a couple whole seconds longer than your previous attempt. And no innocent forest trees were injured this time.” Diana teased, smiling as she knelt next to her damaged little sweetheart.

“Why is this so damn hard?” Akko spoke, more so to herself than to Diana. Diana was free to answer though, and answer she did.

“Nobody expects you to get this right away. It’s hardly your fault that learning new magic is difficult for you.”

Akko shrugs. In defeat, she falls backwards into a lying position. She’s tired and sore and doesn’t have the energy to run into another tree. “Say Diana…” 

“Hm?” came a hummed response.

“Could we give up for today? I know the plan was to make some sorta progress but…” Akko trailed off. What was to come after ‘but’? But I’m tired? But I’m bored? Or perhaps the truth. But it’s a little disheartening to fail at something so easy so badly. But it’s mildly embarrassing to try something in front of such a talented individual time and time again only to fall flat on your ass. But that, no matter how much she knew Diana wasn’t really judging, she was no longer in the mood to make a show of her incompetence and would rather just head back to the dorms.

Diana was reasonably good at taking hints and noticing when someone’s mood has shifted. It was especially easy with Akko, who was easy to read as a book. Smirking ever so slightly to herself, Diana copied Akko’s falling back, landing on her back next to the injured and deflated japanese witch. “I hate when you start talking like a quitter, you know?”

“Jeez, sorry.” Akko pouted. “Fine, why don’t just go fall off my broom again for you? Am I not scraped up enough, Diana?” That came out a little more moody and sulky than she meant for it to. It’s not like she was especially upset. A little tired of making a fool of herself, sure. A tad bit annoyed by her own clumsiness and inability to perform basic feats. But not necessarily upset.

“Sorry, love.” Diana chuckled. “You know, you’re rather cute when you’re all pouty.”

“I’m..” Akko paused.. “I’m not sure how to respond to that.” She didn’t have to though, the red tinge on her cheeks spoke loudly enough about her thoughts on the compliment.

“That’s quite alright, I suppose.” Diana went quiet, thinking about how best to progress the conversation. There wasn’t much point in convincing Akko to hop back on the broom. It was getting later into the afternoon, and truth be told Akko was looking rather roughed up. It’d probably be best to stop. Diana breathed a short sigh before scooting a little closer to her lover, wrapping arms around her worn out body.

“Um… Diana?”

“Mhm?”

Akko blinked. She wasn’t complaining or anything, but it wasn’t like Diana to initiate random cuddles. That was usually her job, and beyond that, they were outside. Diana wasn’t one for PDA, and even if they were in the woods there was a chance someone could stumble across them. This made the random spooning session even more a surprise. “I don’t know.” Akko spoke “It’s just odd for you to be the one to wanna cuddle I guess.”

If Diana hadn’t closed her eyes, surely she would’ve rolled them at that. “Akko, believe or not I do quite enjoy being affectionate with you. I’m simply bad at letting you know when I’d like to be is all.”

“Well sure but..” Akko furrow a brow. “You seem pretty confident about it right now?”

Diana scoffed. “Oh this isn’t for me, it’s for you dear. You need this.”

At that, Akko’s face reddened considerably. Natural, given that she was being pity cuddled. That had to have been embarrassing for anyone. It was even worse though, since she was right. Unable to argue (which was often the case whenever something between the two came up) Akko gave into Diana and silently embraced the physical comfort. Despite being somewhat flustered about why said physical comforting was happening in the first place.

Some time passed between them. It was tranquil and comfy after the initial embarrassment surrounding the situation had faded. Akko did always love being hugged like this by her girlfriend. Granted, it would’ve been a little more comfortable in a bed, or a chair, or literally anywhere that wasn’t the dirt floors of the forest. But hey, she’d take what she could get.

After a while, Akko figured it was time to peel herself away from the soft and welcoming warmth of Diana’s cuddles. It was difficult to do, but eventually she managed to sit up and away from the embrace.

Akko stood up and began dusting herself off, Diana soon to follow. The latter girl being the first to speak up. “So… feeling any better?”

Akko shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know… I’m still kinda tired and achy.”

“Makes sense.” Diana giggled. “Hell, you spent the better part of today falling from the sky and crashing into trees.”

“Uh-huh.” Akko moaned. “Anywho, I do think I’m done broom riding for today. Pick back up tomorrow?”

A nod of confirmation from the Brit, followed by a sweet voiced response. “Sure thing then. We can resume tomorrow.”

Akko extended a hand to Diana, who more than happily took hold. “In the meantime…” Akko started. “I don’t suppose we could head back to our dorms and maybe pick up where we left off just now? With the cuddling??” Akko twiddled her thumbs.

“Oh you’re hopeless.” Diana grinned. “But sure. I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a HELL YEA for diakko??
> 
> Good shit, I love them a lot. What was my last LWA fic? Was it that one mediocre smut fic or the one based on the song? Don't recall. Oh well. I partially decided to write another diakko fic since the last story I wrote was about some obscure ass comedy slice of life anime that apparently only three other fanfic writers on the internet have heard of. So needless to say this time around I wanted to go something a little more popular.


End file.
